Take Your Mind Off Of Things
by honeydrips
Summary: LEMON! Bella and Edward sex scene. Set after Breaking Dawn.


**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related Belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, I just like to make them do dirty things ;)**

All of us were sitting in the living room. Emmett was at Rosalie with a grin on his face probably daydreaming about Rosalie again. While Rosalie sat perfectly still on top of Emmett looking at her fingernails. Alice and Jasper were on the couch staring into each others eyes again, not speaking. Edward and I were mindlessly staring at the TV for no reason. Every few minutes Edward would look at me before looking away.

Esme told us we weren't allowed out until she got back because of the unfortunate trees which were knocked down while we watched Emmett and Edward wrestle two days ago. Rennesme was spending the weekend with Jacob. There was nothing for any of us to do.

Rosalie unnecessarily repositioned herself making Emmett move. He kissed her neck making a wicked smile appear on her lips. She stood up and ran for the stairs, when Emmett realized his smile grew across his face.

"Finally", Emmett charging towards her on the stairs before picking her up and racing up to their room.

"Not a bad idea", Alice sang.

"Let's go then", Jasper said enthusiastically grabbing Alice's hand in his and then taking off for the stairs.

"Times like this I really wish I couldn't read their minds", Edward shook his head with his face twisted with disgust.

"Well ignore them", I suggested.

"I wish it was that easy."

I knew what could get his mind off of his siblings. I slowly undid the top three buttons of my shirt. I saw a bulge in his pants which made me instantly wet. He began kissing my neck and slowly making it to my lips.

I licked his bottom lip as he pulled me closer. Edward ripped my shirt off leaving it in pieces on the floor. Unfortunately I could already hear Rosalie screaming and it was really killing my mood. Edward thinking the same thing, got up lifting me up in his arms and left out the front door racing.

"Won't Esme get-" he shut me up with a kiss.

We got to our cottage and he playfully tossed me on the bed. He pulled off his pants and I pulled him closer by the shirt before accidentally ripping it off. I pressed myself closer feeling him against me as his lips moved with mine. He moaned into my ear as his erection was nearly ripping his boxers.

Edward pulled my bra with two fingers making the straps snap. He cupped my breasts with his hands making my nipples hard. Slowly he slid his finger down my stomach and onto the rim of my underwear. Finally he began to enter one of his wonderfully long finger inside my underwear. Then opening my folds inserting inside my core.

"You are really wet Bella", he smiled in satisfaction pulling my underwear off.

Edward licked his lips as he positioned himself. The head of his shaft at the lips of my soaked entrance.

"Take me", I mumbled and with that Edward rammed his shaft deep into me making my back instantly arch as I moaned out. He sighed out with a smile, his breath brushing my face, his smell making my thoughts whirl. He pumped in rhythm with me and my moans. "Ohhhhh Edward, Edward, Edward", I whimpered.

"You feel so perfect my Bella", he groaned in my ear sending me into my first orgasm of the night. I shook erraticly underneath him as he came into me.

I turned him over on his back. I straddled him with a grin. I had him slowly enter me this time as I moved in circles so he could hit different spots inside of me. I leaned in giving him another kiss on his groaning lips.

I began to speed up now bouncing on him as I started to climax. I felt my body start to tense again. "I can't hold it anymore", I moaned. I collapsed on him as I started screaming his name at the top of my lungs. He held me up continuing to thrust inside me. I tried to pick the friction back up so Edward could cum as well. I sped up my pace even more as I dug my fingers into his chest.

His fingers gripped my hips as I continued to ride him. "Oh Bella", he groaned loudly before cumming inside me. Sending me into my third orgasm.

He took me off of him and put me next to him. He put his hand lightly on my cheek and gave me another kiss on the lips. I playfully slipped my tongue inside his mouth feeling his tongue. He tasted so sweet I didn't want to stop, but he pulled away.

"Esme and Carlisle are almost here", he said getting up and going to get more clothes since ours were all tattered. I sighed and got dressed not willingly. He laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Edward took my hand as we ran back to the house. Alice and Jasper were already sitting on the couch both grinning at each other.

"Esme-" Jasper began.

"We know", I answered frowning.

I could still hear Rosalie screaming upstairs. Screaming so loudly I was glad I decided to leave the house.

"We didn't want to go in there", Alice laughed.

"I'm not either", Edward said sitting.

"After you Bella", Jasper smiled.

I cautiously began to walk up the stairs. I tried covering my ears but Rosalie was just too loud to block. I knocked on the door.

"Lea-OHH Leave Bellah-ah-AH-AHHH! OH GOD EMMETT! YESS! RIGHT THERE!" Rosalie screamed at the door.

"Uh um, Esme and Carlisle are almost here", I said kind of nervous that I was disturbing them.

Three seconds later Rosalie opened the door. She was fully dressed. The same couldn't be said about Emmett. I covered my eyes at the sight of him and turned around.

"Rose are you kidding? Please just a little more", Emmett whined.

"No come on I don't want Carlisle or Esme to find us again", she said walking down the stairs into the living room.

I followed her going to sit next to Edward. A few seconds later Emmett came down depressed.

"Emmett do you really need to relive it in your head?" Edward asked disgusted.

"Well I was interrupted very rudely and don't go in my head", he hissed back.

"How much longer?" I asked Alice.

"137 seconds", she smiled confidently and on cue Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"How was everything?" Esme smiled.

"Great", Alice said giving Esme a hug.

"Well you guys can go out and hunt, carefully", Carlisle said.

We waited for Esme and Carlisle to disappear upstairs.

"Rematch", Emmett smiled.

"Let's put a bet on it", I smiled.

"Whoever loses can't kiss their partner", Alice smiled.

"What? I don't like that. I'm the one who's going to suffer", I cried.

"Better they can't have sex for the next three days", Jasper laughed.

"WHAT?" Rosalie shouted.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll beat him just like I did yesterday", Emmett smirked. "And the winner?" Emmett continued.

"Winner gets whatever they want", Jasper said and everyone agreed.

"Let's go!" Edward smiled and we all raced out.

We ran deep into the forest, far enough away so Esme and Carlisle couldn't hear. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I went on the side as they began to wrestle. They crouched and seeing Edward in that position made me horny. Emmett immediately pushed Edward into a tree knocking it down followed by Edward doing the same to Emmett.

They went back and fourth. Rolling and punching. Growling and pouncing. Edward slammed Emmett into the ground leaving a deep hole. Then grabbed a tree about to slam Emmett with it.

"No more", Emmett complained annoyed that he continued to lose.

"I guess this means I win", Edward smiled.

"Well Emmett I guess you're not done suffering", Rosalie shook her head.

"Fuck!" he said as he punched into the ground. "Best two out of three?"

"I don't think so", Edward laughed.

Alice and Jasper had already skipped off and Emmett ran after Rosalie. I leaned into Edward and gave him a kiss.

"We have all weekend", Edward smiled.

"We _only_ have the weekend", I argued.

"Let's make tonight about you", he said picking me up.

"I can deal with that", I agreed as we raced back to our cottage.

**A/N: Review, Fave this story, Fave Me!, and check out ALL of my other work! :)**


End file.
